


Inspiration

by orphan_account



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet. Zach gets inspiration for a new painting from a date night with Shaun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowa/gifts).



> Thanks to my usual awesome beta, who didn't get a chance to see this since Yuletide madness was, like usual, madness.

  
Once they made love on the beach. The dog and Cody were both tucked away with Gabe for the night because Shaun had said he needed some time to breathe and it had been weeks since the two of them had any time alone. They hadn't even had the chance to catch the surf, and so that was the first stop and the waves had been righteous.

They had planned on taking the night for a real date, surfing and then showers and maybe a nice dinner. Romantic, Shaun had said. Alone, and romantic, and he'd made it sound not nearly as sappy as it did in Zach's head when they'd set out for the beach. Isolated and trespassing, though, they had felt alone in the world and instead of dinner Shaun had spent half an hour licking sea salt from Zach's skin after he'd gotten him out of his wet suit.

Sometimes it's hard for Zach not to feel grateful all the damn time. Not to spend every second remembering how much Shaun has given him and helped him to get for himself. The next week, Zach started a new painting. It was everything he was known and chided for, but it also opened his next show: dark sand in moonlight, and two strong hands clenched together, nearly white knuckled, as the surf curled up around them.


End file.
